When I first Laid Eyes on You
by YuriChan220
Summary: The story of Anju Yuuki and her long time crush, Erena Todou.
1. Beauty and the Princess

**When I First Laid Eyes on You**

 **Pairing: Anju x Erena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: It's been a very long time since I last wrote about these two. Hopefully everyone still like them. Enjoy~!**

Anju Yuuki doesn't know why, but when she first laid eyes on Erena Toudou, her idol mate from A-RISE, her heart almost never stopped beating. She can see from her appearance that she's already a mature young woman. Her beautiful features stand out from the rest of the girls of UTX Academy. And most of all, she's very popular amongst them. Sure A-RISE alone is popular, but nothing compared to how popular Erena is.

Anju finds herself staring at the violet haired beauty yet again while Erena is surrounded by about 5 girls. She hides behind a corner to watch all of them interact with Erena, shooting out compliments and questions all over with Erena answering them casually while flipping her hair.

"She's...so pretty..." Anju says to herself.

She's together with Erena, along with Tsubasa Kira, for months as idols, yet while in school, she cannot get herself to talk to her. Strange, right? At least that's what Anju is thinking.

Suddenly, she could've sworn that Erena is looking Anju's way and then smiles beautifully. Did she even know where she is from the start? Erena can be very smart too. Maybe her hiding place is too obvious since she's about 5 feet away? Anju doesn't know anymore. Her face is tomato red and quickly hides with a squeak, squirming her legs together while putting both fists on her chest. She can feel her heart beating rapidly again.

"This isn't good..." she mutters.

She takes a peek again to notice that Erena's fangirls are now leaving. She should leave too, so she makes her way towards her next class when Erena's voice stops her on her tracks.

"Anju!" she calls.

"Ahhhh...crud!" she mutters.

"Anju wait up!" Erena trots toward the auburn haired girl and catches up to her. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm just heading to class, that's all."

"You do remember both of us are in that same class, right?"

"Ummm..." Anju slightly turns her head away.

"Awww, come on! You've been in this school for months. Are you spacing out again~?" Erena leans closer, making the auburn haired girl blush again.

"M-maybe..."

"Haha! Here, let me lead you~" Erena takes her friend's hand and trots ahead of her.

"W-wait, Erena!"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine~" the violet haired girl says.

Anju's face remains red as she trots along with Erena all the way to their classroom. The sight of the two of them holding hands causes an uproar from the rest of the girls that are in the classroom. Anju is quite embarrassed about it, but Erena doesn't seem to mind. Is she really that carefree?

Classes come and go for the rest of the afternoon until school ends. Anju is already down the hallway, about to exit the school when Erena catches up to her yet again.

"Anju, wait!" she calls. "I want to talk to you!"

"Erena?" The auburn haired girl turns toward the violet haired beauty. "What's up?"

"Thought I'd wanna take you up on the school roof today," Erena says.

"The school roof? What for?" Anju tilts her head in confusion.

"You'll see when we get there~" Gently taking her hand, Erena leads the auburn haired girl up towards the roof, where there is absolutely no one there.

Light wind blows, making both of their long hair sway a little as Erena lets go and turns toward her idol mate.

"You've been spacing out for the past week," she says. "You mind telling me what it is?"

Anju doesn't know what to tell her. Or at least have the courage to. She's with the violet haired beauty all the time and she's THIS nervous while in school? It doesn't make any sense. She's so mature looking that Anju can't keep her eyes off of her for a second. The auburn haired girl fiddles with her fingers a little as Erena comes closer to her, grinning.

"Your face is all red, too~" she says, leaning in just inches from her face. "You mind telling me why you're like that as well~?"

"It's...it's not that...s-simple..." Anju has a hard time speaking because Erena is so close that she backs away a little until she bumps into the wall.

"Keeping secrets from your idol mate huh~?" Erena says and then slams her hand next to Anju's head to pin her. "I'm not letting you go until you spill the beans, Anju~"

What choice does Anju have, really? Honestly, considering how popular Erena is with her girls, it's going to be impossible to confess her true feelings to her. Anju's silent treatment just makes Erena hunger for more answers from her. And she's not going to let her go without a fight.

"Anju..." she coos softly as she leans closer, wrapping an arm around the auburn haired girl, making Anju gasp in surprise. "If you don't tell me...I'm going to do this to you..." She starts to grope Anju's large breasts, but in a gentle way. Just small squeezes here and there.

"Ahhhh! N-no...don't please...!" Anju squeaks.

"Then, will you tell me what's going on?" Erena says as she goes a bit further by nibbling on her earlobe, making the auburn haired girl quiver.

"I...hyaaah! I can't talk if y-you're doing...th-THIS...t-to me!" Anju squeaks again as Erena starts to trace her hand on her bare thigh and finding its way below her skirt. "N-no...what are you doing!?"

"What's it look like~?" Erena says as she lightly touches Anju's pink panties with two fingers. "What cute panties you have~"

"Stooooop! This is just...embarrassing!"

"Fufu~! I can't help but play with my cute little Anju!" Erena says.

"I'm not little!"

"Well, for a little one, you DO have quite the chest~" Erena says as she gently gropes her breasts a bit more. "Have they grown since I last saw them~?"

"N-none of your business!" Anju tries her hardest to resist Erena's advances on her, but alas, it's not working. "St-stop groping my chest already!"

"Then tell me what's on your mind if you want me to stop~" Erena says. "I'm enjoying this cute body of yours already~"

"Hnnnn...!" Anju shuts her eyes tightly and manages to speak out. "I...I LOVE YOU, ERENA!"

"Eh!?" The violet haired beauty stops immediately to listen to every word carefully.

"I've loved you ever since we started A-RISE!" Anju continues. "Probably even longer than that. When we first met! I cannot stop thinking about you. You're so beautiful...have a mature like appearance and is very popular with everyone! But whenever I try to talk to you...I just can't say anything. You're just so...so..."

Before she can finish, Erena tips her chin to her level with a beautiful smile on her face.

"You know what? I feel the same way," she coos. "I've had feelings for you for a long time as well. It's like a dream come true~"

"Erena..." Anju cannot believe it. Her long time crush, the most popular girl in the school...has had feelings for the auburn haired girl this whole time?

"Anju...I want to touch you more now," Erena says, her voice sounding desperate. She starts to unbutton Anju's blazer. "I'm sorry, but after we confessed, I just feel the need."

"Wait...I'm not ready for this...hyah!" Too late. Erena's hungry, but gentle hands are already groping Anju's large chest, sometimes pinching her nipples now. "Ahhhh...hyahh...haauuu~!"

"Mmmmm...you have such a cute voice~" Erena coos as leans a bit closer to her face. "I love that voice! So cute, so high~"

"D-don't be ridiculous..." Anju stutters, blushing hotly again.

Erena kisses her on the forehead. "I want to hear more of your voice. Please…" She gently and carefully removes Anju's blazer, exposing her pink bra before that is removed.

"Hyah!" Anju tries to cover her exposed chest, but the violet haired beauty gently removes them.

"Don't worry," she whispers. "We're all alone here. No one's going to come. But…if you do feel uncomfortable, just say so."

Anju whimpers as she slightly turns her head away. Erena's never going to stop, is she? Besides, they are now girlfriends, and the violet haired girl is eager to touch her all she wants. Anju gives a slight nod, giving her consent. Erena gives a soft gasp of happiness and briefly kisses her on the lips as a thank you. She wraps both arms around the auburn haired girl's waist, pulling her close.

"I promise to be really gentle, okay?" she coos.

"Mmm…mm-hmmm…." Anju mutters, nodding her head again.

Erena gropes the auburn haired girl's breasts a little, licking her nipples, sucking on them one after the other. Anju's legs wobble as she is being touched like this, but tries to remain standing. She slightly covers her mouth with the back of her hand to keep herself from moaning so loudly, but she can't help it. Somehow, all of this is starting to feel good. She doesn't know why. Erena's hungry hand is already down under her skirt, then under her panties to dig her two fingers inside her sensitive spot, making her jerk her head back, gasping in surprise.

"You're this wet~? How impressive~" Erena says.

The violet haired beauty begins to multi-task. While fingering her beloved idol mate, she goes in to kiss the side of her neck, nibble on her earlobe shortly after. Anju shuts her eyes tightly, biting her lip before letting out more moans, which turns on Erena more. Her fingers move slightly faster inside her sensitive area.

"Anju…oh, Anju~" Erena coos.

"Erena….oh, no! I can feel…feel something…coming out…!" Anju grits her teeth, gripping onto her new lover's shirt.

"It's okay," Erena whispers in her ear. "You can let it out. I got you."

As the violet haired beauty moves her fingers faster and faster, Anju can't help but let out her moans louder and louder until she's reached her limit. She jerks her head back, letting out a scream of pleasure. When it's all over, Anju drops down to her knees, exhausted along with Erena, who remains holding her tenderly in her arms.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Haaah….haaah…I…I think so…" Anju replies.

"I'm sorry. I was being too rough, was I?" There is a worried expression in Erena's face, but Anju just hugs her, burying her face in Erena's bosom, surprising the violet haired beauty a little.

"N-no…you were fine…" the auburn haired girl says softly. "But that was…s-so unexpected of you to touch me…like this…"

Erena smiles and strokes her hair tenderly. "Oh, Anju. I love you~"

The auburn haired girl nods, saying softly, "I…I love you too, Erena…"

This is just the beginning of their relationship. Both of them know in their hearts that this one will definitely last a lifetime.

 **A/N: Let me know if you want more of these two~! I plan on continuing from here. Also…oh, man! I always have Anju as the main protagonist because I love her and she's cute. And I can always see Erena being so dominant and dashing kind of person. So that's why I'm doing this. Ehehe~!**

 **A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one. Long and detailed reviews are appreciated!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	2. The Predator finds the Prey

**Chapter 2**

 **The Predator finds the Prey**

 **A/N: So sorry for abandoning this story for so long! Other things got in the way, plus new anime came out and I wrote other stories. But here I am, I'm back with an update on Anju x Erena. I really, really wanted to come back to this, but writer's block just keeps getting to me. XD**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy!**

Classes come and go that day. Anju cannot stop thinking about what she had did and how Erena touched her like that to get her to spill the beans. She confessed her love to the beautiful violet haired girl and now the two are a couple. Tsubasa found out about it rather quickly, thanks to Erena, and now the A-RISE leader is their full support.

Like right now, the short haired girl follows the auburn haired girl and quickly walks next to her, leaning toward her.

"So…~!" she says. "What are you plans for today?"

"Well…got homework to do and cook dinner later on," Anju replies, but gets a pout from Tsubasa as a response.

"Nothing planned for Erena? Come on, Anju! You two became a couple!"

"Yes, we did. But there are times when we need to have time to ourselves," the auburn haired girl closes her eyes as she keeps on walking. "I have nothing planned for me and Erena today. Sorry, but I'll have to pass."

Tsubasa groans as she stops walking, letting her idol member move on. When she's out of sight, she grins evilly.

"Fine," she says to herself. "If you don't want to go to Erena, then maybe I shall let her go to you~"

 ****Later****

Finally, school ends and Anju is walking down the halls to head on home. Nothing crazy has happened, especially with Erena. Tsubasa hasn't made any comments about the violet haired girl at all, which is probably a good thing? Though, she's kind of suspicious at Tsubasa's silence. Maybe it's just her imagination. She keeps on walking until she hears some footsteps come toward her and a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Anju~!" she says.

The auburn haired girl turns toward the purple haired beauty who is walking toward her.

"Oh, Erena," she says. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have a discussion with you," Erena replies. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"S-sure, but make it quick," Anju says. "I have to be home."

"Don't worry. It'll only take a second."

Both of the A-RISE members walk to a different hallway toward the stairs. Erena stops half-way and looks around to make sure no one is around and then turns toward the auburn haired girl.

"Why'd we stop here?" Anju asks.

"Thought this might be the right place," Erena replies. "Now then, the discussion. Since we became a couple, I thought we might want to make plans. How about tonight at your place?"

"Eh!?" Anju is caught off guard at the offer. "W-w-w-wait, wait, wait, wait! That came out of nowhere!"

"I know. Fufu! I'm just so eager to do stuff with you that I can't hold back~"

"Hold back? From what exactly?" Anju raises an eyebrow, but then backs away a few steps as the violet haired girl grins while stepping toward her.

"I think you know, Anju~" Erena says.

This is getting ridiculous. If this keeps up, Anju might get caught in another trap. "Y-you know what? I think I'll have to reject your offer after all! I have a LOT of plans back at home, you see! S-so I'll see you-"

SLAM!

A hand slams against the wall next to her, making Anju squeak and even worse, Erena's face is so close to Anju's.

"I told you I can't hold back," she coos as she traces a finger on her beloved's bare thigh and then makes her way up toward the auburn haired girl's skirt. "I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied~"

"Y-y-you can't be serious…" Anju is shaking. She feels so weak to the violet haired girl's stare, plus the fact that she's beginning to touch her. "Not here…"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," Erena leans in and kisses her on the lips while moving her hand under her beloved's skirt, then under her panties to dig her fingers inside her pussy.

Anju tries to resist, but can't due to Erena groping her large breast and fingering her pussy at the same time. This is all too sudden. There's absolutely nothing she can do against Erena's affection toward her. She can feel her legs wobble uncontrollably, wanting to drop down on the floor right then and there, but Erena's grip on her keeps her balanced. The violet haired girl pulls away for a moment before inserting her tongue inside the auburn haired girl's mouth to do it again. Anju lets out cute moans and whines every time Erena pulls away. The non-stop kissing, groping and fingering is making her weaker and weaker. It's too much.

Erena pulls away from the kiss for the 6th time and gazes into her eyes. "Anju…my beloved Anju…" she whispers.

"Erena…please…let's stop this…" Anju says weakly.

"I'm not stopping, remember?" the violet haired girl says. "I'm going to continue until I'm satisfied."

"E-Erena….mmmmph….mmm…chu…" At this point, Anju can do nothing. Not even protesting can make this predator want to stop feasting on her lips.

The groping and fingering continues and Erena makes sure that no one hears Anju's moans. She cannot let anyone find out about what she did. She kisses her again and again while multi-tasking until she pulls away to catch her breath as well as Anju. The auburn haired girl is panting heavily, feeling her legs about to give in, but Erena hugs her tightly to keep her from falling.

"I'm so sorry, but you're just too cute," the idol member whispers. "Now I'm satisfied. Thank you."

Anju is too exhausted to speak and just rests on her beloved's chest with her eyes closed. She really has no choice but to accept Erena's offer. But…she knows she has a bad feeling about all this once her girlfriend enters her home.

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm still no good with sex scenes, so I'll make them short for this story. XD Don't know how long it will be, but for now, it'll keep on going.**

 **Have a nice day~**


End file.
